Let's play make believe
by RemusLovesSirius
Summary: Garth, Wally, Roy, Dick and Donna play make believe. Short fun stories. :D
1. Princess and Princes

::: Hey, RLS Here. Just letting you know that this is pretty random, if i do say so myself. _; so yeah. :::

ONCE upon a time, there were two very pretty princesses: Wally West and Garth....something _;. Wally and Garth were BFFs and they stayed up ALL night together painting each others nails and talking about princes and evil stepmothers. But I digress. ONE fateful day, Wally and Garth decided to go into the haunted forest of death and doom to pick flowers. While the two beautifully dressed princesses were picking the flowers that matched their dresses, they heard a loud ANNOYING sound.

"What was THAT noise?!" Squeaked Garth clutching his tiara. Wally shrugged and began applying WAY too much lipgloss.

"Must be the wind Garthy," He said, "Does this lip gloss my my butt look big?" Garth then pointed out that his shoes didn't match that shade of lip gloss and Wally wiped the horrible mistake off. The STUPID annoying sound came again.

"The wind doesn't sound like THAT, Wally!" Garth said, "I'm getting scared." Then suddenly, Donna Troy, jumped out.

"GRAH! I'm on mah period and I'm ANGRY!" She screamed. Garth jumped over to Wally.

"I'm SCARED! Hold ME!" He squeaked again, holding Wally close. Wally sighed and flipped his hair.

"Look gurl, you don't know who you be dealin' wit." He said snapping his fingers, "I don't wanna go GHETTO on yo ASS. But GurlFRAND, I will. Dat shit be TRUE."

Donna then tied the two ghetto fabulous princesses up with her dental floss of TRUTH-ness and put them in her Banana Shaped wagon.

"BWAHAHA! No one can save you know princesses," She cackled, "Now tell me: WHO STOLE THE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR!" Garth looked like he was going to cry.

"It was..." Wally said, "It was........." THEN a rose flew out of the sky and hit Donna in the eye.

"AW FUCK." She yelled clutching her eye, "DUDE! NOT COOL." Two very handsome princes name Dick Grayson and Roy Harper jumped down.

"Tuexdo Mas- I mean PRINCE Dick!" Wally said in a school girlish voice.

"Don't give into her dental floss Sailor Mo- I mean, Princess Wally!" Dick said. Donna was still flipping over her eye though.

"Seriously?! I mean OW. This fucking hurts like HELL." Donna said, "What made you think it was a good idea to throw those?!" Prince Roy ran over to Princess Garth.

"Are you okay?" He said suavely. Princess Garth melted.

"Ughfhdhadurafj...y-yeahhhh." He gurgled. Roy arched an eyebrow and ruffled the fish princesses hair.

"Does anybody have like warm water and a fucking cloth??? I don't want this getting INFECTED!" Donna complained, "Can we stop playing this for like...six minutes while I patch up my fucking eye?" Everyone glared at her.

"JESUS DONNA." Roy said angrily, "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS. I TRY AND BRING EVERYBODY TOGETHER WITH A SMALL FAMILY BUILDING GAME AND YOU COME CRASHING IN WITH YOU WEAK LITTLE EYES! GOSH!"

Garth began whaling and crying his eyes out.

"Oh and LOOK. You made Garth cry!" He yelled, "Go get your stupid eye-patch or whatever, just leave the HAPPY people ALONE." He turned away from her and raised his head high.

"Oh! WELL," She said as angry as he. She looked around and saw a small vase. Donna tapped it and it fell and shattered, "THATS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR HAPPINESS."

Wally stood up and put his arms out dramatically.

"LETS JUST ALL COME THE FUCK DOWN!"

:: So I wrote this a few weeks ago. I was writing it just so I could laugh when I read it to my sister but I decided to post it here. ~RLS ::


	2. Fairies

:::I'm sorry for the language in the last chapter. -_-; Here at RLS Co. We try our best to please our viewers. So we washed the characters mouths out with soap and they are all ready to go again. So enough of my little A/N, here we go!:::

"Since I, apparently, damaged POOR Donna's eye, we have to pretend to be pirates." Roy said glaring at Donna, who was sporting a black eye patch. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned away.

"I don't want to be a pirate!" Wally whinned, "That's SO dumb." Roy twitched and gave him an icey stare.

"I don't care what you WANT to be, or what is 'SO DUMB'. We're being pirates." Dick looked at Roy and had one of those 'seriously?' looks plastard on his face.

"Well Roy," Dick said finally, "I really don't want to be a pirate either. Just because Donna's eye is all patchy doesn't mean anything." Roy sighed heavly and fell back into a chair.

"Then WHAT should we be pretending to be, Shortpants?" Roy spat, "Fairies?"

"HOW DID I AGREE TO THIS?!" Roy screamed stomping his foot down. Appartenly, they were going to pretend to be fairies and Roy got to be the queen. He was dressed in a short sparkling pink dress and clip on wings. Everyone else were dressed the same way, expect in different colors. Wally was a yellow fairy, Dick a red fairy, Garth a blue fairy, and Donna a purple fairy.

"Oh you know you like how the dress is all breezy," Wally said lifting the bottom of the dress up so his thighs were exposed.

"I do NOT." Roy mumbled and looked away. He did, however, think they were very breezy and he liked that.

"LET'S START!!" Garth said happily. He immedatly fell to his knees and bowed to Roy, "Oh Queen Roy, I am only your humble water fairy Garth~!" Roy smirked. He did like having people bow to him, so he played along with the game.

"Garth of the land of water, hed my warnings! Wally of the land of lighting and Dick of the land of fire are coming to destroy me and Princess Donna of the...erm...PURPLE." He said in a extremely girly british voice, "You must help us battle them!" Garth looked up and his eyes widened.

"B-battle?" He squeaked, voice cracking at the end.

"Yes, and a bloody one at that," Roy said hoping up on a table, "Since I am the Queen, I will take no part in the battle. But you Garth of the land of water, you are a stronge noble fairy. Take Princess Donna of the purple and fight for our kingdom!" Garth looked like he had been stabbed in the foot.

"Erm...Uh, yeah...sure..." He said in such a quiet voice that most people couldn't hear it. Wally and Dick both ran towards where Donna and Garth stood.

"Hark! Who might thy be?" Wally said in a fairly old english voice.

"I-I-I'm the water fairy Garth." Garth said in a small voice.

"My name is Princess Fairy Donna," Donna said quiet loudly, "And I'm going to kick your butts." Dick rolled his eyes.

"It is YOU two that will have their butts kicked!" Dick yelled. Then after a minute of staring eachother down, the four "fairies" fought. Real kicks and punches were being thrown. The first to surrender was Garth, of course, but the other three duked it out like real men...and woman...fairies...

"HOLD ON A TIC." Wally screamed. The other two stopped fighting to listen to him, "Why are we fighting eachother? AND WHY IS ROY NOT FIGHTING!?"

"YEAH." Donna said enraged. Roy felt him self freeze under the icey stares of the three super teens. The three of them had smug smiles on their faces, inching closer and closer to Roy, cracking the knuckles and such.

"UH. It's cool guys, I'm not big on the whole 'war' thing..." He said backing up to the edge of the table. Suddenly all the teens were piled on top of Roy. Garth laughed from the sidelines.

"I THINK YOU BROKE MY ARM!" Roy's muffed scream was barely noticed underneath of them.

::: Thanks for reading. I guess this is the end of chapter twooo. :D R&R? Lol, it'd make me happier. ~RLS :::


End file.
